Bajo La Misma Estrella (Adaptación)
by FerchuuTwilighter4ever
Summary: Pese al milagro médico de reducción de Tumor que le ha comprado unos cuantos años, Bella nunca ha sido otra cosa que una paciente terminal, su último capítulo inscrito en su diagnóstico. Pero cuando un maravilloso giro inesperado llamado Edward Masen aparece repentinamente en el Grupo de Apoyo a Niños con Cáncer, la historia de Bella está a punto de ser reescrita completamente.


**Holaa:D** **Bueno acá les traje la adaptación de Bajo la misma estrella, probablemente todos/as la leyeron pero para las que no, acá esta.. en formato Twilight:P**

**Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece, sino a John Green, y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Este grupo de apoyo presentaba un reparto rotativo de personajes en varios estados de malestar impulsados por tumores. ¿Por qué rotaban? Un efecto colateral de morir.

El grupo de apoyo, por supuesto, era tan deprimente como el infierno. Se reunían todos los miércoles en el sótano de una amurallada Iglesia Episcopal en forma de cruz. Todos nos sentábamos en círculo, justo en el medio de la cruz, donde las dos tablas se encuentran, donde el corazón de Jesús hubiera estado.

Noté esto porque Demetri, el líder del grupo de apoyo y la única persona por encima de los dieciocho años en el recinto, hablaba acerca del corazón de Jesús en cada bendita reunión; todo sobre como nosotros, jóvenes sobrevivientes del cáncer, estábamos sentados justo en el precioso corazón sagrado de Jesús y lo que sea.

Así que, aquí está como fue todo en el corazón de Dios: los seis, siete o diez de nosotros caminamos/rodamos, pastamos en una selección de decrépitas galletas y limonadas, nos sentamos en el Círculo de la Confianza y escuchamos a Demetri contar por enésima vez la historia de su deprimente y miserable vida; como tenía cáncer en sus bolas y pensaron que iba a morir pero no murió y ahora es, un adulto ya crecido en el sótano de una iglesia en la ciudad número 137 más bonita de América, divorciado, adicto a los video juegos, sobre todo sin amigos, ganándose la vida mediante la explotación de su cancerígeno pasado, trabajando lentamente su camino hacia un título de maestría que no va a mejorar sus perspectivas de carrera, esperando, como todos nosotros lo hacemos, porque la espada de Damocles(1) le dé el alivio que se le escapó, esos muchos años atrás cuando el cáncer tomó sus nueces, pero salvó lo que sólo el alma más generosa llamaría su vida.

¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN PUEDES SER MUY AFORTUNADO!

Luego nos presentamos: Nombre. Edad. Diagnóstico. Y como estábamos hoy. Soy Bella, había dicho cuando llegaron a mí. Dieciséis. Tiroides originalmente, pero con unas impresionantes y duraderas colonias satélites asentadas (2) en mis pulmones. Y estoy bien.

Una vez que estábamos alrededor del círculo, Demetri siempre preguntaba si alguien quería compartir. Y entonces comenzaba el tonto círculo de apoyo: todo el mundo hablando de luchar, y batallar y ganar y encogerse y explotarse. Para ser justos con Demetri, nos dejaba hablar de morir, también. Pero la mayoría de ellos no estaban muriendo. La mayoría iba a vivir hasta la edad adulta, así como Demetri.

Lo que significaba que había un buen montón de competitividad al respecto, con todo el mundo no sólo queriendo vencer al cáncer en sí mismo, sino también a las otras personas de la habitación. Es como que, me doy cuenta de que esto es irracional, pero cuando te dicen que tienes, por ejemplo, una probabilidad de 20 por ciento de vivir cinco años, las matemáticas se activan y te imaginas que es uno de cada cinco... por lo que miras alrededor y piensas, como cualquier persona sana haría, lo siguiente: tengo que durar más tiempo que estos cuatro bastardos.

La única faceta redentora del grupo de apoyo fue este chico llamado Jasper; cara larga, flaco, con cabello liso y rubio echado sobre un ojo.

Y sus ojos eran el problema. Tenía un cáncer en el ojo increíblemente improbable. Uno de sus ojos le había sido cortado cuando era niño y ahora llevaba un tipo de gafas de gruesos cristales que hacía que sus ojos, tanto el real como el de vidrio, fueran inexplicablemente enormes, como si toda su cabeza fuera, básicamente, sólo el ojo falso y el verdadero mirándote.

Por lo que pude obtener en las raras ocasiones cuando Jasper compartió con el grupo, una recurrencia había puesto al ojo que le quedaba en peligro mortal.

Jasper y yo nos comunicamos casi exclusivamente a través de suspiros.

Cada vez que alguien discute las dietas contra el cáncer o hasta inhalar tierra de la aleta de un tiburón, o lo que sea, me echaba un vistazo y suspiraba muy ligeramente. Yo sacudía la cabeza microscópicamente y exhalaba en respuesta.

Así que el Grupo de apoyo explotó, y después de unas semanas, actuaba a regañadientes sobre todo el asunto.

De hecho, el miércoles que conocí a Edward Masen, había intentado mi mejor hazaña para salir del grupo de apoyo al estar sentada en el sofá con mi mamá en la tercera etapa de una maratón de doce horas de la temporada anterior de _America's Next Top Model_(3), el cual en realidad ya había visto, pero aun así.

Yo: Me rehúso a ir al grupo de apoyo.

Mamá: Uno de los síntomas de la depresión es el desinterés en las actividades.

Yo: Por favor sólo déjame ver _America's Next Top Model. _Es una actividad.

Mamá: Ver televisión es pasivo.

Yo: Ugh, mamá, ¡por favor!

Mamá: Bella, eres una adolescente. Ya no eres una niña. Necesitas hacer amigos, salir de casa y vivir tu vida.

Yo: Si quieres que sea una adolescente, no me envíes a grupos de apoyo. Cómprame una identificación falsa para poder ir a clubs, beber vodka y tomar marihuana.

Mamá: No _tomas_ marihuana, para empezar.

Yo: Ves, esa es la clase de cosas que sabría si me consiguieras una identificación falsa.

Mamá: Iras al grupo de apoyo.

Yo: UGGGGGGGGGG.

Mamá: Bella, mereces una vida.

Eso me calló, a pesar de que no veía cómo ir al grupo de apoyo cumplía con la definición de vida. Sin embargo, acepté ir, después de negociar el derecho de grabar los 1,5 episodios de _ANTM _que me faltaban.

Fui al grupo de apoyo por la misma razón por la que alguna vez permití a enfermas con tan solo dieciocho meses de educación de postgrado envenenarme con productos químicos de nombres exóticos: quería hacer felices a mis padres. Solo hay una cosa en este mundo peor que tener cáncer cuando tienes dieciséis años, y es tener un hijo con cáncer.

Mamá se estacionó en el camino de entrada, detrás de la iglesia a las 4:56.

Pretendía jugar con mi tanque de oxígeno por un segundo para matar el tiempo.

– ¿Quieres que lo cargue por ti?

–No, está bien –dije. El tanque verde cilíndrico sólo pesaba unas pocas libras y tenía este carrito de acero con ruedas para arrastrarlo detrás de mí.

Me proporcionaba dos litros de oxígeno cada minuto a través de una cánula, un tubo transparente que se separaba justo debajo de mi cuello, envuelto detrás de mis orejas, y luego se reunía en mis fosas nasales. El artefacto era necesario porque mis pulmones apestaban siendo pulmones.

–Te quiero –dijo mientras salía.

–Yo también, mamá. Nos vemos a las seis.

– ¡Haz amigos! –dijo a través de la ventana mientras me alejaba.

No quería tomar el ascensor porque tomarlo es como una actividad de los últimos días en el grupo de apoyo, así que tomé las escaleras. Tomé una galleta y un poco de limonada en un vaso de papel y luego me di la vuelta.

Un chico me estaba mirando.

Estaba casi segura que no lo había visto antes. Alto y delgadamente muscular, hacia lucir pequeña la silla plástica de escuela primaria en la que se sentaba. El pelo broncíneo, recto y corto. Parecía de mi edad, quizá un año mayor y se sentaba con su coxis contra el borde de la silla, su postura agresivamente pobre, una mano medio metida en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros oscuros.

Aparté la vista, de repente consciente de mis innumerables carencias. Llevaba jeans viejos, que habían sido alguna vez ajustados, pero ahora se hundían en lugares extraños, y una camiseta amarilla promocionando a una banda que ya ni siquiera me gustaba. Además, mi pelo: tenía este corte de pelo estilo Bob (4) y no me había molestado en, tú sabes, peinarlo. Además tenía unas gordas mejillas de ardilla, un efecto secundario del tratamiento. Lucía como una persona normalmente proporcionada con un globo por cabeza. Esto no era ni siquiera mencionar mis "pantobillos" (5). Y sin embargo, le di una ojeada, y sus ojos estaban todavía en mí.

Se me ocurrió por qué lo llaman contacto visual.

Entré al círculo y me senté junto a Jasper, a dos asientos de distancia del chico. Miré de nuevo. Todavía estaba mirándome.

Miren, déjenme decirles: él era sexy. Un chico que no es sexy te mira implacablemente y es como, en el mejor de los casos, extraño y, en el peor, una forma de asalto. Pero un chico sexy... bueno.

Saqué mi celular y lo toqué para que mostrara la hora, 4:59. El círculo se llenó con los desafortunados chicos "de los doce a los dieciocho" y luego Demetri comenzó con la oración de la serenidad: _Dios, concédeme la serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar, el valor para cambiar las cosas que puedo y la sabiduría para reconocer la diferencia._

El chico seguía mirándome. Me sentí un poco sonrojada.

Finalmente, decidí que la estrategia adecuada era mirarlo también. Los chicos no tienen un monopolio en el negocio de mirar fijamente, después de todo. Así que lo miré mientras Demetri reconocía por enésima vez sus no-bolas, etc. y pronto se trataba de un concurso de mirada fija. Después de un rato el muchacho sonrió y, finalmente, sus ojos verdes miraron hacia otro lado.

Cando volvió a mirarme, subí las cejas para decir, _gané._

Se encogió de hombros. Demetri continuó y finalmente llegó el momento de las presentaciones.

–Jasper, tal vez te gustaría ser el primero. Sé que estás enfrentando un momento difícil.

–Sí –dijo Jasper–. Soy Jasper. Tengo diecisiete. Y parece que tengo que someterme a una cirugía en un par de semanas, después de la cual estaré ciego. No es por quejarme ni nada porque sé que muchos de nosotros pasan por algo peor, pero sí, me refiero, estar ciego como que apesta. Mi novia me ayuda, sin embargo. Y amigos como Edward –asintió hacia el chico, quien ahora tenía un nombre–. Así que, sí –continuó Jasper. Estaba mirando sus manos, las cuales había doblado entre sí como la parte superior de un tipi (6) –. No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

–Estamos aquí para ti, Jasper –dijo Demetri–. Vamos a dejar que Jasper nos oiga, chicos. –Y luego todos, en una monotonía, dijimos:

–Estamos aquí para ti, Jasper.

Seth fue el próximo. Tenía doce años. Tenía leucemia. Siempre ha tenido leucemia. Estaba bien. O eso decía. Había tomado el ascensor.

Chelsea tenía dieciséis y era lo suficientemente bonita para ser el objetivo de los ojos del chico sexy. Era una paciente habitual, en una larga remisión por cáncer apendicular, el cual yo no sabía que existía previamente. Dijo, como lo había hecho alguna que otra vez cuando había asistido al grupo de apoyo, que se sentía _fuerte_, lo cual se sentía como si estuviera presumiéndome, mientras las mangueras de oxígeno me hacian cosquillas en las fosas nasales.

Hubo otros cinco antes de llegar a él. Sonrió un poco cuando su turno llegó. Su voz era baja, vaporosa y extremadamente sexy.

–Mi nombre es Edward Masen –dijo–. Tengo diecisiete... tuve un pequeño toque de osteosarcoma (7) hace un año y medio atrás pero estoy aquí hoy, a petición de Jasper.

– ¿Y cómo te sientes? –preguntó Demetri.

–Oh, estoy genial –Edward sonrió con la comisura de sus labios–. Estoy en una montaña rusa que sólo va para arriba, mi amigo.

Cuando llegó mi turno, dije–: Mi nombre es Bella. Tengo Diecisiete. Tiroides con metástasis en los pulmones. Estoy bien.

La hora avanzaba a pasos acelerados: las luchas se recontaron, batallas ganadas en medio de guerras que seguramente se perderán, aferrados a la esperanza, las familias fueron elogiadas y denunciadas, se acordó que los amigos simplemente no entendían, lágrimas se derramaron, comodidad fue ofrecida. Ni Edward Masen ni yo volvimos a hablar hasta que Demetri dijo:

–Edward, tal vez te gustaría compartir tus temores con el grupo.

– ¿Mis temores?

–Sí.

–Le temo al olvido –dijo sin ninguna pausa–.Le temo como el proverbial hombre ciego que tiene miedo de la oscuridad.

–Demasiado pronto –dijo Jasper, esbozando una sonrisa.

– ¿Fue eso insensible? –Preguntó Edward–. Puedo ser bastante ciego a los sentimientos de otros.

Jasper se estaba riendo, pero Demetri alzó un dedo en forma de reprensión y dijo:

–Edward, por favor. Volvamos a _ti_ y a tus problemas. ¿Dijiste que le tenías miedo al olvido?

–Así es –respondió Edward.

Demetri pareció perdido.

–Alguien, eh, ¿alguien quiere hablar de eso?

No he estado en una escuela adecuadamente en tres años. Mis padres eran mis dos mejores amigos. Mi tercer mejor amigo era un autor que ni siquiera sabía que yo existía. Era una persona bastante tímida; no del tipo de levantar la mano.

Y aun así, solo esta vez, decidí hablar. Medio alce mi mano y Demetri, con un evidente placer, dijo inmediatamente:

– ¡Bella! –estaba, estoy segura que asumió, la apertura. Pasando así a formar parte del grupo.

Miré a Edward Masen, que me devolvió la mirada. Casi podías ver a través de sus ojos, eran tan verdes.

–Llegará un tiempo –dije–. Cuando todos nosotros estemos muertos. Todos nosotros. Llegará un tiempo cuando no quedaran más seres humanos para recordar que alguna vez existimos o que nuestra especie alguna vez hizo algo. No habrá nadie que quede para recordar a Aristóteles o a Cleopatra, por no hablar de ti. Todo lo que hicimos, construimos, escribimos, pensamos y descubrimos será olvidado y todo esto –hice un gesto describiendo–, habrá sido inútil. Quizás ese tiempo venga pronto o quizás este a millones de años de distancia, pero incluso si sobrevivimos el desplome de nuestro sol, no sobreviviremos para siempre. Paso mucho tiempo antes que los organismos experimentaron la conciencia, y habrá tiempo después. Y si la inevitabilidad del olvido humano te preocupa, te animo a que lo ignores. Dios sabe que eso es lo que hacen todos.

Aprendí esto de mí, antes mencionado, tercer mejor amigo: Peter Van Houten, el recluido autor de _An Imperial Affliction_, el libro que era lo que cercano tenía a una biblia. Peter Van Houten, la única persona que había encontrado jamás que parecía (a) entender lo que es estar muriendo, y (b) no haber muerto.

Después que terminé, hubo un periodo bastante largo de silencio mientras miraba una sonrisa propagarse a través de la cara de Edward; no la pequeña sonrisa torcida del chico tratando de ser sexy mientras me miraba, sino su sonrisa real, muy grande para su cara.

–Maldita sea –dijo Edward tranquilamente–Tú eres algo más.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada por el resto del grupo de apoyo. Al final, todos juntamos las manos y Demetri nos guió en una oración.

–Señor Jesucristo, nos hemos reunido aquí en tu corazón, _literalmente_ _en tu corazón, _como sobrevivientes de cáncer. Tú y solo tú nos conoces como nos conocemos a nosotros mismos. Guíanos a la vida y a la luz a través de los momentos de pruebas. Oramos por los ojos de Jasper, por la sangre de Seth y Emily, por los huesos de Edward, por los pulmones de Bella y por la garganta de James. Te pedimos que nos podamos curar y que podamos sentir tu amor, y tu paz, que sobrepasa todo entendimiento. Y nosotros recordaremos en nuestros corazones a esos que conocimos, y amamos que se han ido a casa contigo: Heidi, Sasha, Gustavo, Jane, Jessica, Renata, Max, Tyler y...

Era una larga lista. El mundo contenía a bastante gente muerta. Y mientras Demetri estuvo horas con el mismo discurso, leyendo la lista de una hoja de papel porque era muy larga para memorizarla. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, tratando de pensar en la oración, pero sobre todo imaginando el día cuando mi nombre encontrara su camino a través de esa lista, justo al final cuando todos hubieran parado de escuchar.

Cuando Demetri había terminado, dijimos este estúpido mantra juntos "VIVIENDO NUESTRA MEJOR VIDA HOY" y terminó. Edward Masen se empujó fuera de su silla y caminó hacia mí. Su paso era torcido como su sonrisa. Se elevaba sobre mí, pero mantuvo su distancia, así no tendría que estirar el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó.

–Bella.

–No, tu nombre completo.

–Um, Bella Marie Swan –Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, cuando Jasper se acercó.

–Espera –dijo Edward, levantando un dedo y se giró hacia Jasper–. Eso fue, en realidad, peor de lo que lo hiciste ver.

–Te dije que era poco prometedor.

– ¿Por qué te molestas con eso?

–No lo sé. ¿Ayuda de algún modo?

Edward se inclinó pensando que así no lo escucharía.

– ¿Es una regular? –No pude escuchar el comentario de Jasper, pero Edward respondió–: Yo diría –Apretó a Jasper en ambos hombros y después tomo medio paso lejos de él.

–Cuéntale a Bella sobre la clínica.

Jasper inclinó una mano contra la mesa de aperitivos y enfocó sus enormes ojos en mí.

–Está bien, así que fui a la clínica esta mañana y estaba diciéndole a mi cirujano que prefería ser sordo que ciego. Y él dijo, "No funciona de esa manera" y yo estaba, como, "Sí, me doy cuenta que no funciona de esa manera; sólo estoy diciendo que preferiría ser sordo que ciego si tuviera la opción, que me doy cuenta no tengo" y él dijo, "Bueno, la buena noticia es que no serás sordo" y yo estaba como, "Gracias por explicarme que mi cáncer de ojo no me dejaría sordo. Me siento tan afortunado que un gigante intelectual como usted se digne a operarme."

–Suena como un ganador –dije–. Voy a tratar de obtener algún cáncer en el ojo así puedo conocer a este tipo.

–Buena suerte con eso. Está bien, debería irme. María está esperando por mí. Voy a tener que verla mucho mientras pueda.

– ¿Contraguerrillas mañana? –preguntó Edward.

–Definitivamente –Jasper se giró y corrió escaleras arriba, subiendo dos a la vez.

Edward Masen se giró hacia mí.

–Literalmente –dijo.

– ¿Literalmente? –pregunté.

–Estamos literalmente en el corazón de Jesús –dijo–. Pensé que estábamos en un sótano de la iglesia, pero estamos literalmente en el corazón de Jesús.

–Alguien debería decirle a Jesús –dije–. Quiero decir, tiene que ser peligroso, almacenar chicos con cáncer en tu corazón.

–Le diría yo mismo –dijo Edward–. Pero desafortunadamente estoy literalmente atorado dentro de su corazón, así que él no será capaz de escucharme –me reí. Sacudió su cabeza, sólo mirándome.

– ¿Qué? –pregunté.

–Nada –dijo.

– ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

Edward medio sonrió.

–Porque eres hermosa. Y disfruto mirar a personas hermosas, hace decidí no negarme los más simples placeres de la vida.

Un breve silencio incómodo se produjo. Edward se abrió paso:

–Quiero decir, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta, como deliciosamente lo mencionaste, que todo esto terminará en el olvido.

Casi me burlé, suspiré o exhalé de una manera que fue vagamente como una tos y después dije:

–No soy hermo...

–Eres como una milenaria Natalie Portman. Como la Natalie Portman en _V por Vendetta._

–Nunca la he visto –dije.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó–. Hermosa chica con cabello corto como chico, que odia la autoridad y no puede evitar enamorarse de un chico que sabe es un problema. Es tu autobiografía, hasta donde puedo ver.

Cada silaba seducía. Honestamente, más o menos me encendió. Ni siquiera sabía que los chicos _podían _encenderme; no en la vida real.

Una chica joven paso cerca de nosotros.

– ¿Cómo estás Lauren? –preguntó. Ella sonrió y masculló–: Hola, Edward.

–Gente del Memorial –explicó. Memorial era el mayor hospital de investigación–. ¿A dónde vas?

–Al Children's –dije, mi voz más baja de lo que esperaba que fuera. Asintió. La conversación parecía haber terminado.

–Bueno –dije asintiendo vagamente hacia las escaleras que nos llevaban fuera del, literalmente, corazón de Jesús. Eche a andar el carrito y empecé a caminar. Se acercó cojeando a mi lado.

–Así que, nos vemos la próxima vez, ¿quizás? –pregunté.

–Deberías verla –dijo–. _V por Vendetta, _quiero decir.

–Está bien –dije–. La buscaré.

–No, conmigo. En mi casa –dijo–. Ahora.

Paré de caminar.

–Apenas te conozco, Edward Masen. Podrías ser un asesino en serie.

Asintió.

–Es cierto, Bella Marie –pasó junto a mí, sus hombros llenando su camisa verde tejida, su espalda recta, sus pasos pausados ligeramente a la derecha mientras caminaba firme y confiado en lo que había determinado era una pierna ortopédica. El osteosarcoma a veces toma una extremidad para probarte. Después, si le gustas, toma el resto.

Lo seguí por las escaleras, perdiendo terreno mientras hacía mi camino lentamente, las escaleras no eran un campo fácil para mis pulmones.

Y después estábamos fuera del corazón de Jesús, en el estacionamiento, el aire frío de primavera de la manera perfecta, la luz del atardecer celestial en su nocividad.

Mamá no estaba ahí todavía, que era inusual, porque casi siempre estaba esperándome. Miré alrededor y vi que una chica alta, curvilínea y morena tenía a Jasper fijado contra la pared de piedra de la iglesia, besándolo de una manera bastante agresiva. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para escuchar los extraños ruidos de sus bocas juntas, y podía escucharlo diciendo, "siempre" y ella diciendo, "siempre" de regreso.

De repente, parado cerca de mí, Edward medio susurró.

–Son grandes creyentes en las manifestaciones públicas de afecto.

– ¿Qué hay con el "siempre"? –los sonidos de succión se intensificaron.

–Siempre es lo suyo. _Siempre _se amaran a pesar de cualquier cosa. Yo de forma conservadora he calculado que se han enviado mensajes de texto con la palabra _siempre _como cuatro millones de veces en el último año.

Otro par más de autos llegaron, llevándose a Seth y Lauren. Éramos sólo Edward y yo ahora, mirando a Jasper y María, quienes avanzaron a un ritmo acelerado, como si no estuvieran recostados contra un lugar sagrado. Su mano llegó hasta su pecho, sobre su camisa manoseándolo, mientras su mano quieta mientras* sus dedos se movían alrededor. Me pregunté si eso se sentía bien. No parecía como si lo fuera, pero decidí perdonar a Jasper en base a que iba a quedar ciego. Los sentidos se deben aprovechar mientras todavía hay hambre o lo que sea.

–Imagina tomando ese último viaje al hospital –dije tranquilamente–. L a última vez que manejarás otra vez un auto.

Sin mirarme, Edward dijo:

–Estas matando mi vibra aquí, Bella Marie. Estoy tratando de observar el amor joven en su más multi-esplendorosa torpeza.

–Creo que está lastimando su pecho –dije.

–Sí, es difícil de determinar si está intentando estimularla o hacer un examen de seno –después Edward Masen metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó, de todas las cosas, un paquete de cigarrillos. Lo abrió y colocó un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

– ¿Es en serio? –pregunté–. ¿Crees que eso es genial? Oh, Dios mío, acabas de arruinar toda la cosa.

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó, girando hacia mí. El cigarrillo sin encender colgando de su boca, sin sonreír.

–Toda la cosa donde un chico que no es poco atractivo o poco inteligente, o aparentemente de alguna manera inaceptable se me queda mirando y me señala el uso incorrecto de literalidades, me compara con las actrices y me pide que vea una película en su casa, pero por supuesto ahí siempre hay una _hamartia_ y la tuya es esa oh, Dios mío, incluso aunque TUVISTE EL MALDITO CÁNCER le das dinero a una compañía a cambio de la oportunidad de adquirir TODAVIA MÁS CANCER. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Déjame asegurarte que no ser capaz de respirar? APESTA. Totalmente decepcionante. _Totalmente._

– ¿Una _hamartia_? –preguntó, el cigarrillo todavía en su boca. Apretó su mandíbula. Tenía una mandíbula de infiernos, desafortunadamente.

–Una falla fatal –expliqué, girando lejos de él. Caminé hacia la acera dejando a Edward Masen detrás de mí y después escuché un auto empezar a bajar por la calle. Era mamá. Había estado esperando a que hiciera amigos o lo que sea.

Sentía esta extraña mezcla de decepción y rabia dentro de mí. Ni siquiera sabía que sentimiento era, en serio, sólo que ahí había un _montón _de ello, y quería golpear a Edward Masen y también reemplazar mis pulmones con pulmones que no apestaran y fueran simplemente pulmones. Estaba parada con mis zapatos deportivos en el mismo borde de la acera, el tanque de oxígeno con bolas y cadenas en el carro junto a mí, y justo mientras mi mamá se estacionaba, sentí una mano agarrar la mía.

Alejé de un tirón mi mano pero me giré hacía él.

–No te matan al menos que los enciendas –dijo mientras mamá se estacionaba en la acera–. Y nunca encendí uno. Es una metáfora, ves: colocas la cosa dañina justo entre tus dientes, pero no le das el poder de hacer daño.

–Es una metáfora –dije dudosamente. Mamá estaba sólo parada.

–Es una metáfora –dijo.

–Eliges tu comportamiento basado en función a resonancias metafóricas... –dije.

–Oh, si –sonrió. La gran, torpe y real sonrisa–. Soy un gran creyente de las metáforas, Bella Marie.

Me giré hacia el auto. Toqué la ventana. Y bajo.

–Voy a ver una película con Edward Masen –dije–. Por favor graba los siguientes episodios del maratón de _ANTM_ para mí.

* * *

**(1)Damocles: Según la historia griega, Damocles era un cortesano presumido y el rey para escarmentarlo, en la cena colocó una espada en el techo encima de su cabeza, Damocles se dio cuenta de ello y frenó su actitud. La frase la espada de Damocles se utiliza para expresar la presencia de un peligro inminente o de una amenaza y lo efímero e inestable que puede ser la felicidad.**

**(2)Colonias satélites asentadas: Cualquiera de numerosas pequeñas colonias bacterianas que pueden rodear una gran colonia resistente a los antibióticos.**

**(3)America's Next Top Model: Es un reality show en el cual se busca a la siguiente súper modelo de Estados Unidos.**

**(4)Corte Bob: Es un corte femenino que se extiende hasta la mandíbula y el cuello al que regularmente se le agrega un flequillo.**

**(5)Pantobillos: Describe generalmente una mujer cuyas piernas son gruesas y donde no hay una división tan clara entre la pantorrilla y el tobillo.**

**(6)Tipi: Tienda cónica.**

**(7)Osteosarcoma: Es un cáncer óseo que se aparece por lo general en cualquiera de los extremos de la diálisis de un hueso largo. Los huesos en los que aparece más frecuentemente son el fémur, la tibia y el húmero.**

***No sé qué quisieron inventar los que la tradujeron con esos 'mientras', jaja**.


End file.
